


I've Been Dreaming That You Love Me in The Morning

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: Nothing That You Say Can Change This Feeling [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, it makes for good angst, lots of pining, oh well, why won't these boys just talk to one another?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Loki cries for days, he blames it on the hormones but he knows better. A child, he’s carrying Thor’s child. How perfect a babe born of the two of them must be.





	I've Been Dreaming That You Love Me in The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I've ever posted works in a series back to back, but I just feel really strongly about this series and the inspiration just keeps coming. I tried to keep the scenes from the movies pretty accurate, but I'm not perfect so please don't hate me!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Title from Leon's "I Believe In Us".

Nearly four weeks after his “death” on Svartalfheim, Loki starts getting headaches that nearly blind him. He lies in bed for a week, drifting in and out of consciousness waiting for the mysterious illness to pass but it never does. He gains enough sense to travel to Vanaheim where he collapses in the arms of a guard just as he arrives. Days later, he wakes to a body free of pain and a healer telling him he’s with child. 

 

He passes out again. 

 

His cycles never were regular. After Odin revealed the truth about his parentage, Loki struggled with unlocking the secrets of his new body and he’d never truly understood his reproductive organs. It’s no surprise to him that he’s so far along, Loki’s honestly amazed he found out this soon. He looks down at his flat belly and is secretly grateful for the child, now he will always have a piece of Thor with him. 

 

Loki remains on Vanaheim for a long while. The healers encourage him to stay so that they may look after him and the king has always been a friend to the god of mischief. The headaches get better, but his mood does not. Loki cries for days, he blames it on the hormones but he knows better. A child, he’s carrying Thor’s child. How perfect a babe born of the two of them would be! It’s too bad the child will never know it’s father. If only things could have been different. 

 

Loki keeps a close eye on Thor, watching his struggles from afar as he sits in bed and grows rounder each passing day. He watches his brother end his relationship with the human and smiles selfishly. Loki wants nothing more than to go to him. To hold his brother close and dry his tears, assuring Thor that he is okay. He can also imagine just how well that will go.  _ Thor it’s me, I’m alive and heavy with your bastard.  _ His brother would shun him, or worse, think him a liar. The only thing worse than Thor not accepting him, would be Thor abandoning their child. 

 

So he spends his days resting in the lush forests of Vanaheim. The people are lovely, they think his child is a miracle and new faces visit him every day. They all want to stroke his belly and braid his hair. Loki sets up home in a small cottage just at the base of a mountain. It’s just a few miles outside of the palace, private enough and yet not too far. 

 

He also can’t help but find his new curves quite pleasing. Though it makes him a little sad, he knows Thor would love them. His hips have grown, flaring out in such a way that some mistake him for a woman from behind. Breasts begin to develop as well, and he can’t stop staring at them in the mirror. Oh, how lovely Thor’s lips and beard would feel against the swollen flesh. And of course there’s the massive belly that’s begun to show. It stretches out above his groin, obscuring his lower half from view. Loki finds himself resting his hands on the large bump and rubbing his hands lovingly over the stretched skin. 

 

Loki daydreams about the child. Will it have Thor’s hair? Loki certainly hopes so, he loves those golden locks so much. Blue eyes or green? Gold hair and green eyes would be a most attractive combination. Boy or girl? He secretly wishes the child will be both, like himself. Loki thinks everyone deserves to know such pleasure. 

 

Labor comes faster than he’d like and before he knows it, pain is wracking the lower half of his body as he pushes out the squealing babe. The child is so small he fears he may crush it when they hand it to him. It’s a boy. A boy with bright green eyes staring back up at him. Loki cries. He wishes Thor had been here to see this. Oh how he would have loved it. How he would have loved both of them.

 

After a few weeks in the palace infirmary, he and the child move back home. It’s difficult raising a child, it is always crying and Loki trudges to bed each night exhausted. The child’s tears spark his own and there are days that he cries for so long he thinks he may never be able to again.  Loki is enamored with the little one, though. Everyday he falls more and more in love. From the tiny toes to the small wisps of hair that grow on his head. Loki fears he will never love anything as much again. His son.

 

He sends images to Thor in his dreams. He tells his brother of the life they created and wishes that it could be during the hours he is awake. 

 

Years later, Loki returns to Asgard. He leaves their son, Leif, on Vanaheim in the care of a trusted friend and makes the journey home. Odin will hear none of his excuses and Loki, for once in his life, pities the old man. It’s clear Frigga’s death left him broken and he is simply waiting for the end. Loki places him on Midgard in a nursing home and returns to Asgard to await Thor’s return. 

  
  


\----

  
  


When Loki dies in his arms, Thor’s heart goes cold. After Malekith is dealt with, he finally gets to grieve, and he is inconsolable. He hides away in his rooms in Avengers tower. He cannot bear to see Asgard knowing that Loki isn't there. For months he spends his days lost in drink and crying. The other Avengers give him space but their concern is palpable. 

 

He dreams of Loki and a child with gold hair and green eyes. 

 

After Ultron, Thor busies himself with the infinity stones. He searches for them for two years. Two years spent wandering the realms looking for some kind of answer, if not about the infinity stones, then about what he is supposed to do now. What else does he have to live for?

 

Thor begins to feel an inexplicable pull to return home and when he does, he finds Loki has returned as well. He watches as the figure of Odin transforms into that of his brother and pulls the younger god close, tears of joy brimming in his eyes. He is furious at Loki for exiling Odin, but to feel his brother in his arms again is all he’s ever wanted. 

 

That night, heavy rain falls on Asgard for hours. 

 

“Brother! You are insatiable!” Loki gasps as Thor once again buries his head between Loki’s thighs. They’ve been going at it for hours, Loki has already come five times and Thor shows no signs of slowing down. 

 

“I’ve missed this, missed you.” His mumbles reverberate against Loki’s skin and Thor opens his mouth to suck on Loki’s clit. The god of mischief screams. Thor brings him to yet another orgasm and Loki cries with the force of it. 

 

“Unhand me you brute! I can’t take anymore!”

 

“I will not rest until you are fat with my children!” Thor jests but Loki stiffens, the words hitting a little close to home. Should he tell Thor? What would he say? The golden god pulls him close again and whispers in his ear. “I want your belly swollen with our babe, your tits fat with enough milk for the both of us.” 

 

“Thor,” Loki scoffs and slaps playfully at a muscled arm, “We don’t even know that’s possible.” He attempts to free himself from Thor’s grip, desperate to change the subject. Thor only tightens his hold and buries his face in Loki’s neck. 

 

“We shall simply have to try our hardest, won’t we?” The smile on Thor’s face looks so genuine that it breaks his heart nearly in two. Loki decides to indulge him. 

 

“How many would we have?” Thor looks surprised at his question, but delighted all the same. 

 

“At least four.” 

 

“Four?!” 

 

“Yes well, just to start.” 

 

They end up on the floor in front of the fireplace, the flames warm their skin as they lounge on the furs. Thor pulls Loki close, an arm around his hips, and whispers how much he missed the raven haired god. He tells Loki he feared he was lost forever without his brother by his side and that he spent years looking for the infinity stones to distract himself. They spend the night wrapped in each other once more, talking of the future and what it could hold. 

  
  


\----

  
  


They track down Odin only to find him in Norway. His death shocks neither of his sons and Loki is almost relieved. He’d been unstable for years and they’d both known it was coming sooner rather than later. Loki turns to leave, he needs to get back to Vanaheim. He would like to see his son one more time before Hela kills them. Thor grabs his wrist with a bruising grip. 

 

“Loki? Why must you always leave me?” His heart squeezes painfully at the hurt in Thor’s voice. 

 

“Thor..” Loki lets out a sigh, “It’s a lot more complicated than you think..” 

 

“So explain it to me! Tell me what it is you are so desperate to hide. You know I will always love you, right? Whatever you’ve done, I will never leave you. Why don’t you trust me?!” Loki attempts to comfort him, but a change in the atmosphere distracts them both. 

 

Hela appears from a cloud of green mist and Loki’s stomach fills with dread. 

 

“Brothers.” She turns to Loki, gives him a once over, and he feels that she can see straight into his soul, “Or should I say sister?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
